


ride the lightning

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, Femslash February, Flash!Iris Verse, Speedster Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 13: AU: Amaya Jiwe as Captain Cold and Zari Tomaz as Heatwave on The Flash (iris is the flash)





	ride the lightning

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 13
> 
> for the graphic of this fic, click [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170858491574/femslash-february-day-13-au-amaya-jiwe-as)

Amaya’s out the door by the time the alarms go off, the shrieking noise like music on a frostbitten night. She flings open the door of the car, grinning as Zari pulls off her goggles with a huff.

“ _Really?”_ She demands, her hand already grabbing the screw driver stuck in the ignition. 

“The cops will never stop a mom buying _diapers,_ ” Amaya says, holding up the box. “It’s clever.”

“We’re driving a stolen _sedan,_ ” Zari says, and her foot jams against the gas. “If the cops don’t catch us, The Flash is going to.”

“Oh, screw the _Flash,”_ Amaya says. She tosses the box into the backseat, and tucks the bag of cash under her feet. “We’re out of her league.”

Zari makes that face, the one where she’s trying to maintain her frustration but can’t help but crack a small grin, and Amaya laughs at the sight of it, pulling her gun out from under her coat.

“Let’s see how they do on ice,” Amaya says, rolling down the window. 

“No fair,” Zari says. “I have to drive when I _should_ be burning their tires up.”

“Next time,” Amaya promises, tucking her knees under herself and propping herself out of the window.

“I like when the cars blow up,” Zari adds.

“I know you do, babe,” Amaya says. “See those lights in your mirror?”

“You know I do,” Zari says.

“Keep me steady,” Amaya says. “Let’s see if I can’t make them crash for you.”

“I got it,” Zari says. “I know how to drive a car.”

“Shut up,” Amaya retorts, keeping her eyes on the flickering lights on the horizon.  
“Slow down for a second.”

Zari lifts her foot just slightly, enough for the police to catch up just enough that Amaya can make out their formation.

Amaya closes one eye and aims. “Perfect.”

“What about moms buying diapers?” Zari asks. “Maybe you should throw the box at them.”

“Do you want them to crash or not?” Amaya asks.

“…Yes,” Zari grumbles.

“Besides,” Amaya says. “You never know when you might need diapers. Those things are wildly overpriced.”

Zari snickers at that, and Amaya takes that as her cue to pull the trigger of the cold gun. 

The road behind them turns blue and then slick and then freezes completely, a sheet of ice coating the road. Amaya delights at the sound of tires screeching and not being able to stop, and she fires off another round as the one police car drives sidelong into another.

Zari lets out a peal of laughter. “Yes!” 

“Bye bye, boys,” Amaya adds, sliding back into the car. “More?”

“I think they get it,” Zari says.

“I think so, too,” Amaya says. 

And they get an entire three seconds to grin at each other before the Flash comes kicking through their windshield.

Zari slams on the brake, cursing under her breath. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Amaya says, grabbing the Flash by her black ponytail and pulling her up by it. “What do you want?”

“Evening ladies,” the Flash says, eyes twinkling behind her blue mask. “Out for a drive?”

“We were buying diapers,” Zari says, putting the heat gun against her chest.

“Oh,” the Flash says, grinning. “When did you two decide to adopt?”

“Shut up,” Amaya says.


End file.
